Animal Imitation
The power to mimic the abilities, traits, and behavior of animals. Technique of Animalia Manipulation. Not to be confused with Animal Morphing. Also Called *Animal Mimicry *Animal Power Mimicry/Replication *Faunal Imitation/Mimicry *Zoanthrophy Capabilities The user can use/imitate animal powers, they can run like an ostrich, swing like a monkey, sprint like a cheetah, move like a cat, take the strength of an ant, track like a dog, hide like a turtle, constrict like a snake, etc. They cannot transform into animals, as this power only enables the user to mimic animalistic traits while still in their original form. Some users can mimic multiple animals at once. Applications *Use and imitate animal traits and abilities. *Possess any special abilities of animals. Variations *''Animal Instinct Imprinting: the ability to psychically impose animal mannerisms on subjects’ minds. *Animal Limbs'' *''Animal Soul'' Types of Animals *Cnidarian Physiology *Deuterostome Physiology **Echinoderm Physiology **Vertabrate Physiology ***Fish Physiology ****Tetrapod Physiology *****Amphibian Physiology *****Mammalian Physiology ******Primate Physiology *******Human Physiology *****Reptilian Physiology ******Dinosaur Physiology *******Avian Physiology *Plankton Physiology *Protostome Physiology **Ecdysozoa Physiology ***Tardigrade Physiology ***Arthropod Physiology ****Arachnid Physiology ****Mandibulate Physiology *****Centipede Physiology *****Crustacean Physiology ******Insect Physiology **Mollusc Physiology ***Bivalvia Physiology ***Cephalopod Physiology ***Gastropoda Physiology **Worm Physiology *Sponge Physiology *Symbiote Physiology **Parasite Physiology Techniques * Animalistic Combat Associations *Alien Physiology - Imitate extraterrestrial animals. *Animal Blending *Animal Empowerment *Animal Manipulation *Animal Morphing *Animalia Manipulation *Beast Master *Chimerism *Total Mimicry *Unicellular Mimicry *Virus Mimicry Limitations *Cannot transform into animals. *May be limited to mimicking only the animals they have observed. *May take on specific traits of an animal, such as wanting to find rotting things if impersonating a fly, or feeling territorial if impersonating lions. *May be limited to mimicking one animal at a time or are limited on how long they can mimic animals. *Some abilities may be compromised by size differences. *May experience different weaknesses of animals, such as a dog having to constantly hear ultrasound waves, or having an urge to play with a ball of yarn like a cat. Known Users Known Objects *Creature Power Suits and Discs (Wild Kratts) *Spirit Totem/Anansi Totem (DC Comics/Arrowverse) Gallery Movies Spider-Man on wall.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Spider-Man film series) 10 year old Pete.jpeg|After his parents died in a car accident, Pete (Pete's Dragon) began a life in the forest. Having spent 6 years away from human contact and surrounded by animals, Pete acts more like an animal and less like a human. Wolf San.GIF|Abandoned by her parents as a baby, San (Princess Mononoke) was taken in by the wolf tribe and grew up with them. As a result, she denies her humanity and behaves like a wolf. Live Television 250px-Jeremy dog.jpg|Jeremy (Misfits) has the mind of a dog. Amaya Jiwe Animal Mimicry.gif|Amaya Jiwe/Vixen (Arrowverse/DC Comics) can mimic animals due to a mystical totem that grants her the abilities to mimic any animal from the animal kingdom she can mimic a gorilla... Amaya Jiwe Bird Spirit.gif|...a bird... Amaya Jiwe Elephant Mimicry.gif|...a elephant. Amaya Jiwe Rhino Spirit.gif|...rhinos Amaya Jiwe And The T-Rex.gif|...and even a T-Rex. Mari MCcabe as Vixen.gif|Mari MCCabe/Vixen (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Nora Darhk Animal Imitation.gif|Nora Darhk (Legends of Tomorrow) Esi Animal Imitation.gif|Esi (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Power Rangers Jungle Fury.jpg|Rangers of Jungle Fury (Power Rangers Jungle Fury) Wild Force Rangers.jpeg|Rangers of Wild Force (Power Rangers Wild Force) Beast Morphers Rangers.jpeg|Rangers of Beast Morphers (Power Rangers Beast Morphers) Literature M2jake.jpg|Jake Berenson (Animorphs) M2rachel.jpg|Rachel Berenson (Animorphs) Marco.jpg|Marco (Animorphs) Cartoons/Comics Eunice (Ben 10) Lagomorph Physiology.gif|Eunice (Ben 10) showing her Lagomorph Physiology when she leaps very high and fast. Sticks the Badger 2015.png|Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom) Kuasa Animal Mimicry.gif|Kuasa (Arrowverse) File:Vixen DC.jpg|Vixen (DC Comics)... File:Justice_League_of_America_Vixen_Rebirth_Vol_1_1_Textless_Variant.jpg|... imitating powers of rhino... File:Vixen_0005.jpg|...antelope... File:Vixen_0008.jpg|...jackals... File:Vixen_0010.jpg|...birds... File:Vixen_0018.jpg|...and lion. Animal-man large.png|Animal Man (DC Comics) Caleb (Heroes) Spider.jpg|Caleb (Heroes) The Amazing Spider-Man.jpg|As a result of a radioactive spider bite, high schooler Peter Parker (Marvel Comics) developed powers and abilities similar to that of a spider. File:Spider-Girl MC2.jpg|Spider-Girl (Marvel Comics) Spider-woman-avengers.jpg|Spider-Woman (Marvel Comics) Blackcat.jpg|Blackcat (Marvel Comics) Wasp.jpg|Wasp (Marvel Comics) Wolfsbane442.jpg|Wolfsbane (Marvel Comics) Beast.jpg|Beast (Marvel Comics) Scorpy.gif|Scorpion (Marvel Comics) Wolverine Berserker Rage.png|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) Claws By Sabretooth.jpg|Sabertooth (Marvel Comics) File:Talon.jpg|Talon (Static Shock/DCAU) possesses bird-like prowess and traits. Wild Kratts creature power discs.jpg|Creature Power Disc (Wild Kratts) Wild Kratts creature power suits.png|Creature Power Suits (Wild Kratts) Master of Games.jpeg|Master of Games (Teen Titans/DC Comics) Anime/Manga Yoruichi (Bleach) Thunder Goddess.png|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) uses Shunko to transform into a cat-hybrid. LuluBell.jpg|Lulu Bell (D.Gray-Man) _Anima__Lyra_by_kuro_rakuen.jpg|Lrya (+Anima) has the animal power of a swallow. ANIMA_ROSE.jpg|Rose (+Anima) rose has the animal power of a cat. 3325-1953503230.jpg|Senri (+Anima) has the animal power of a bear. cooro_in__anima_by_titild-d3acm77.jpg|Cooro (+Anima) has the animal power of a bird. husky.jpg|Husky (+Anima) has the animal power of a fish. Nana_from__Anima_by_cuttpie522.jpg|Nana (+Anima) has the animal power of a bat. Dragon-slayers-by-claudiadragneel-fairy-tail-mahou-anime-man.jpg|Dragon Slayers (Fairy Tail) use magic to take upon the characteristics of Dragons. They can eat, resist, and generate their respective Dragon element (Mythical Creature). Chimera claws.GIF|Constantly shielding her emotions behind her mask, Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) has the silence and ferocity of a beast. Super beast scroll.gif|Sai's (Naruto) Super Beasts Imitation Technique. Inuzuka.png|Inuzuka Clan (Naruto) Magika No Kenshi To Shoukan Maou Volume 12.jpg|Regina Olympia Folnar (Swordsman of Magic Technique School and Summoned Vasreus) can uses the natural abilities of different animals even while in her human form, but on much higher levels. Video Games Gau_2.jpg|Gau (Final Fantasy VI) can imitate the powers of any/all monsters via his ability, Rage. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Nature Powers Category:Physiology Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Galleries